Edward Scissorhands: The Snow Angel
by Emochan
Summary: Crystal has been dreaming of the dark man with scissorhands. Was her grandmother right about him? After finding out for herself, new events take place and fear once again controls the people of the town. Will Crystal and Edward survive? Read and Review!
1. Dreams

It's been a while since I did a fanfic, and the first time I've done one based on a movie! So I hope you enjoy it. I obviously don't own the characters from Edward Scissorhands.

"_Why is it snowing, Grandma? Where does it come  
from?"_

"_...I guess it would  
have to start with scissors."_

"_Scissors?"_

"Crystal! You're going to be late again! Come on!" A distant voice carried through the air. "Crystal! Seriously! I don't want to miss home room again!" The voice grew less distant this time.

"...Five more minutes..."

"No! You said that ten minutes ago! We're already late!" It was a familiar voice now. A young girl's.

Blue eyes groggily opened, not welcoming the light of the sun from outside the skylight above. A pale hand covered her face as the teenager yawned. She turned her head, feeling some of her messy red hair fall around her face. The large blinking numbers of the time caught her attention. _Shit!_

"If you're not out in two minutes I'm breaking in there!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Crystal exclaimed in hysterics as her body shifted into full gear. She sprinted across her bedroom floor, tossing on the first shirt and pair of jeans she could find in her sight. After grabbing her bag she opened to door to find a very upset sister.

Her sister looked just like her, minus the bags underneath her eyes and matured body. Crystal was a senior in high school but her sister was only in seventh grade and was a late-bloomer. "I'm sorry, Shannon. Really...I didn't sleep well last night again..."

"I don't care! You're going to get me into trouble again! Let's GO!" Before she could blink, Crystal felt herself get yanked out of the house. The chill in the air bit her face while she got into her run-down jeep.

_It's going to snow soon..._she thought to herself as she drove down her street and headed off towards the main school of her town. All the houses looked the same. Each house had a pastel color, making the street look like it could've been a 50s movie set. And this street wasn't any different than the others that belonged to her town. The grey sky contrasted the bright colors of flowers that outlined each house. Individuality wasn't allowed much in this town, much to Crystal's disappointment.

Luckily the school held all grades. The building itself was very large and split into sections for the various grades. The parking lot was mostly full as Crystal pulled in, making her grumble in frustration. Shannon practically jumped out of the passenger seat in anxiety, running towards the back entrance without a word to her sister.

The cold air welcomed Crystal again as she got out of her jeep with a sigh. Oversleeping had become a daily habit the past few weeks. But she couldn't help it. Her dreams kept waking her up a night. A single dream, really. Of a dark man with scissors fir hands...

"Crystal Barker! This is your final warning. If you are late again, you will receive a month's detention and loss of driving privileges. We do not tolerate this behavior at this school. Just because you are a senior does not give you the ability to just come and go as you please. I can hold you back another year if need be." The overbearing lecture from the school principal made her ears ring.

"Yes, Sir. I'm terribly sorry. I promise I won't be late again," Crystal apologized. Her heavy-set principal then sighed.

"I know you're a good student, Crystal. And I understand that it's been hard taking care of your sister since your father passed away in that fire last year..."

_The fire...right..._Crystal shuddered at the mention of it. Her father was a local celebrity for being the best firefighter. Until last year, that is. There was a fire in a house a few streets down from Crystal's; a gas leak that went terribly wrong. A baby was left inside the scorching home and her father ran in to save it...never to be seen alive again. His body was burned almost beyond recognition. Crystal's mother did her best to keep up appearances after the loss. She became consumed in her work as a realtor and was rarely home for more than a few days at a time. This left Crystal and Shannon to fend for themselves mostly. Ever since, her dreams were either horrific or of the dark man with scissors. They came more and more frequently as of late.

"...but I can't let this slide. Not when both you and your sister are coming later and later to school. So please make an effort."

"Yes, Sir." Crystal nodded.

The school day that followed was like every other day. She was seen as an outsider compared to the perky faces of her classmates. Crystal wasn't a cheerleader or part of the dance team or school band like the other girls. Her school experience was one of torment and loneliness. She had a few friends that seemed to get along with her at times. But she always felt different. She didn't belong here. In this school or in this town. Her perfect plan was to move as far away as she could when she graduated, but she couldn't leave her sister alone.

The teen sighed as she walked towards her jeep at the end of the day. Shannon had a meeting for the dance team and was getting a ride home from a friend afterwards. Crystal had a few hours free to do whatever she wanted. _Which means I can go home and stare at the walls some more..._she thought to herself sullenly as she pulled out of the parking lot. The drive back to her house was silent. Her eyes seemed glazed over as she drove. She was so tired...

"_...once there was even a man who had scissors for hands..."_

"Hey! It's green, Lady!" Someone yelled from behind. Crystal glance dup to see that she was stopped at a green light in an intersection. She slammed her foot on the petal and sped off, shaking her head in spite of herself for falling asleep at the wheel.

As she turned onto her street, a sinister home appeared in her rear-view mirror. It was a tall, dark castle in midst of some mountains. As far as anyone knew, it was abandoned many years before and many considered it haunted. According to myth, an inventor had lived and died inside. A boy had also been murdered there some time later. Crystal remembered hearing stories from her grandmother about a man who lived up there. The man in her dreams. _I do have free time...maybe...just this once..._The jeep screeched along the pavement as Crystal turned around and made her way towards the foreboding house.


	2. Discoveries

Crystal decided to park her jeep alongside the cobblestone fencing. The cold air bit her skin as she got out, so she grabbed her hoodie that was tossed in the back seat and put it on. The main gate was torn down and covered in weeds on the ground. The teen gasped in shock as she caught her first glimpse of the garden. Unlike the outside of the gate, the garden was perfectly kept. Various animals and statues made of plants stood around and colorful flowers sat at the bases. _Someone must still be here..._she thought. _There's no way it could look like this otherwise..._The beauty before her eyes was incredible. It reminded her of what her grandmother used to say.

She turned around the main base in the garden, which had a giant hand made of plants sitting inside of it, to find shards of broken glass. A slight gasp passed through her lips as she bent over to look closely at them. _Didn't Grandma say that her boyfriend fell from a window here...? His body would have been right here...!_ Her eyes widened at the image of a dead body laying at that same spot. Crystal stood back up and gazed up at the building, noticing a broken window. _Wow...is it really true...?_

Curiosity was getting the best of Crystal. She ran a hand through her thick hair and took a deep breath. She had been dreaming on this place for years. Of meeting the mysterious man that her grandmother had been in love with so long ago. The man who had the gentlest heart, even though he had the most violent of hands...

The steps leading to the castle were chipped away and worn. And the doors matched the steps almost exactly. The wood was faded and parts were missing. Crystal bit her lip a little as she grabbed a hold of one of the handles and pulled it open. It was unlocked, much to her surprise. A strong burst of wind pushed the young girl into the castle. Her fingers shivered as they held her black hoodie closer to her skin.

The first thing she notice was the spider webs. There had to be hundreds of them all over the place! The only light in the area were cracks of dull sunlight from the few windows that lined the tall walls. On each side of her sat strange machines. A few parts and mechanisms had what seemed to be...faces? Crystal shook her head at the thought and remembered the beginning of the story her grandmother would tell her.

"_A long time ago, an inventor lived in that mansion. He made many things, I suppose. He also created a man. He gave him inside, a heart, a brain, everything. Well, almost everything. You see, the inventor was very old. He died before he got to finish the man he invented. So the man was left by himself, incomplete and all alone."_

_All alone..._She bit her lip again. _I know that feeling all too well..._

There was dust everywhere around her as she walked. How could the inside be so unkept and cold when the outside looked brand new? Crystal couldn't figure it out. But then her eyes caught sight of a winding staircase, and her feet stopped in their place. _He's up there...he's got to be. _Her heart fluttered a few times inside her chest as her nerves grew. After taking a slow breath, she felt her feet move once again and she cautiously made her way up the staircase.

Bright light poured from a corner of the room. It welcomed her as she approached the dust-covered floor. She realized that the large amount of light was caused to part of the roof being completely gone. Her eyes followed the roof to the side, where large blocks of ice stood. They were lined up and in piles of 3 or 4. For a moment, she couldn't remember how to breathe. _It's all true. Grandma was right!_ _This is where it comes from..._ "Snow..." She whispered.

A rustling noise distracted Crystal from her discovery. Her eyes darted away from the blocks of ice. She turned to see a shadow moving around underneath a part of the roof. The shadow became taller as it approached. Something reflected from the light, making Crystal shield her eyes from the brightness of it. Her hand slowly moved back to her side and Crystal suddenly froze. "...Edward...?"

Beautiful dark eyes stared back at her. They seemed blank at first glance, but they were filled with fear, curiosity, and an abundance of loneliness. Hair that looked like it had never been combed knotted around his pale face and stuck up in strange directions. Black leather covered him from his neck down, with the infamous scissor blades at the ends of each arm. There were shackles and chains in various places all around his abdomen and legs. In defense his arms retracted up to his chest, the blades of his hands twitching slightly. He looked just as beautiful now as he did in her dreams. And he didn't age at all from the descriptions given to her. A sense of warmth flushed over Crystal and she felt herself relax. She lowered her hood and her red hair fell around her shoulders.

"Kim?" The man inquired as his eyes grew large and hopeful. Crystal frowned a little.

"No, no. I am her grand-daughter, Crystal. She's told me so much about you...I just had to come up here and see for myself that you were real."

"Crystal...?" Edward repeated as his scissors twitched again. The teen nodded with a gentle smile. "Aren't you frightened of me?" His voice was so innocent and soft, it almost made Crystal want to melt. She shook her head and smiled.

"Grandma told me so many stories about you when I was little. I always wanted to meet you but...well...I guess I was too nervous to come here until now. You don't scare me. You're just different, that's all." Crystal took a step forward. Edward was silent as he watched her take another step. And another. Crystal held out a hand and slowly reached towards his arm. "It's alright," she said gently when she noticed him jump slightly. "I promise I won't hurt you." Her hand touched the cold leather on his arm. Edward's eyes were locked onto her as she rubbed her fingers against him, up along the arm to his shoulder, then back down towards his hands. Curiosity really was getting the best of her. She wanted to touch those rusty blades. She wanted to feel the cold steel...

But Edward's nerves took over and he jolted backwards. A cry came out of Crystal's mouth as a bright red liquid began to drip onto the wooden floorboards below them. Edward frowned at his mistake. Crystal lifted her hand to see a fresh gash along the inside of her palm. Her other hand pulled out a couple tissues from her pocket and wrapped them around the new wound. "It only stings a little, don't worry. I bleed easily anyway," she tried to reassure him. Now he was frightened of himself. Her eyes were soft as she looked at him. It made his softer, too.

"I'm sorry..." Edward lowered his head.

"No, it's my fault, really. I didn't mean to make you nervous. I'm the one who should be sorry." Crystal was filled with guilt now. So she thought of a different approach. She turned around and gazed at the blocks of ice. "So you make sculptures out of the ice, right? Grandma said you did that when you stayed with her." Edward walked over to the blocks and nodded a little. "If they're anything like the sculptures I saw outside in the garden, they much be so beautiful." Crystal could see a smile form on his pale, chapped lips. "You think you could show me?"

Without hesitation, Edward stepped up to one of the piles and started chipping away at the ice. Crystal watched in awe as shavings flew out of the nearby window like magic. Edward's face was so serious as he worked. The sight was incredible to watch. A while later, Crystal found enough motivation to take off her hoodie and place it on the floor so she could sit down. A few shards of the ice flew in her direction and she chuckled as they landed on her face, melting.

"_Sometimes you can still catch me dancing in it."_

A long time had gone by. Crystal was too dazzled to realize that Edward had finished his work. He walked over to her and gazed down at her face. A moment later, her daydreaming had ceased and a feverish blush covered her cheeks when she realized Edward was staring at her in confusion. Her eyes went back to the sculpture and looked at it with shock. It was of her grandmother. She knew it by the pose he had given it. A girl with long hair in a flowing dress. Her hand was up in the air. It looked as though she was dancing. "That's my grandmother, isn't it?" Crystal asked, gazing back up at Edward. He nodded.

She stood back up and smiled at him. "You really are fantastic, Edward. I wish I could do something as amazing as that. Grandma would be very happy."

"Where is Kim?" Edward sounded like a lost little child asking for his mother. Crystal frowned and lowered her eyes.

"Grandma passed away when I was still a child. Her old heart finally gave out." She glanced in Edward's direction and saw the frown on his face. "But don't feel sad, Edward. I don't think a day went by that she didn't think about you. Of course...many people thought she was being silly or losing her mind. But I always believed her. And here you are." Her smile returned and she tilted her head to the side. "You must've been so lonely up here. I feel lonely a lot, too. You wouldn't mind if I visited from time to time, do you?" She asked. Edward gawked at her for a brief moment as if he was letting the sad news sink into him. But then, his soft smile came back again and his head shook from side to side.

"I'd like that very much."

Crystal pulled out her cell phone to look at the time. She gasped in surprise. A few hours had passed already and her sister would be home soon!

"Edward, I really need to go. I promise to come back very soon." Crystal walked over to him and stretched out her arms to give him a hug. His arms extended at his sides in hesitation but he let her wrap her's around him. She felt a sigh come from him. "I'll be back."


	3. Friends

With that, Crystal rushed out of the castle. When she got home, she wrapped up hand up properly and sat on the couch in her living room to watch some television. Some time later, a car pulled up into the driveway, then sped off.

"Crystal! Did you see? It's snowing out!" Shannon's young voice sang as she ran into the house.

"Is it?" Crystal replied, turning her head to take a look out a nearby window. Snow drizzled down from the sky, coated everything it touched with white. _Edward..._

"Isn't it just great? I can't wait until our first snow day!" Shannon exclaimed with excitement. "What's for dinner? Hear from Mom at all?" Crystal shrugged at both questions.

"I thought macaroni and cheese would be easy enough to make. And Mom called earlier, said she would be gone for a few more days due to a last-minute business trip." The same old excuse from her mother. Every few weeks she would say she had a business trip that came up unexpectedly. Or that something happened at the office or that she had to take on extra jobs for friends who suddenly became ill with unheard-of diseases. Crystal even became used to the sunken face her sister gave every time she had to relay the news.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Shannon said as she flung her backpack onto the nearby chair. "Burn it or something?"

"Haha, when you know how I was so tired this morning? I accidently cut my hand in school today. Must've been falling asleep or something..." Hopefully the excuse would be bought. Shannon's rolling eyes was proof enough that it was.

"You and your weird dreams. I think you watch too many horror movies." Shannon giggled at herself and skipped up to her bedroom. With a sigh, Crystal got off the couch to start cooking dinner. As she cooked, she replayed the afternoon in her head. Edward was so kind, gentle, child-like. She wished she could take care of him. If only she could bring him home with her..._No. I can't put him through that again. But I could bring stuff for him._ She smiled.

That night was the first night in weeks that Crystal slept.

After making an extra effort to get up on time for school, the principal let up on Crystal. Her sister was also impressed. Crystal stocked away various items in the back of her jeep to take to Edward when she got the chance. It was almost a week later when the time presented itself.

It had been snowing non-stop for three days. White fluff covered everything in sight. It was like the entire town had been moved into a cloud. Crystal smiled as she pulled up to the gate of Edward's castle. Though only a little more than a week had passed since they first met, Crystal felt like it had been months. She reached behind her and grabbed a large duffle bag. When she approached the garden once again, she was bewildered with its beauty.

Having the snow on all the plant sculptures made them look like they were magical. The sunlight bounced off each flake, creating a magnificent sparkle that spread across the entire area. It made Crystal laugh lightly to herself and she spun around in the falling snow. For a few moments Crystal felt the happiest she had been since her father was still alive. All from a little snow. But she had a purpose here and that came first, so she stopped to compose herself. With a grin she entered the castle and again too the stairs up to where Edward would be.

"Edward?" Crystal called out as she entered the lofty room.

"Hello..." The boyish voice replied softly. Crystal smiled when she saw him appear from behind a partially worked-on ice sculpture of two large birds. His face seemed surprised but happy. Crystal felt more at ease. She put down the bag on the floor and gestured for Edward to come closer. He glanced at her hand, which was still bandaged. "How is your hand?"

"Oh, it's fine. I don't even feel it now," she replied, brushing it off. "I brought you some things. I hope you like them." Edward cocked his head to the side a little in puzzlement. Crystal only smiled and sat on the floor. Edward did the same, sitting across from her. "First, I thought you may get too cold up here, so..." she pulled out a dark purple fleece blanket and a small pillow. "I know it isn't much, but at least now you won't be stuck on this hard floor without any comfort." She said and unrolled the blanket. Inside the fleece were articles of clothing. There was a pair of sweat pants and a jacket. "I hope you like them. They're not fancy or anything, but I figured these would be the easiest to put on for you in case you get too cold..." Crystal held up the jacket and showed Edward that the sleeves were widened at the ends. "I fixed this up so all you have to do is slide your arms through. Not bad, eh?" She smiled. " Oh! I also brought you some snacks. I don't know what you usually eat but I thought you might like a change," she said eagerly as she pulled out a couple cups of pudding along with some sandwiches. "I also grabbed some of these, since I remember Grandma mentioning something about them to me." Crystal grinned as she pulled out a couple cans of soda and straws. It was then that she finally got a chance to see Edward's face.

He looked like a child experiencing his first Christmas morning, getting every toy he ever dreamed. His eyes were wide and almost glowing in the dim light. His scissorhands reached over for the pillow first and poked it carefully. Crystal giggled. "Don't worry. It's foam. Nothing will rip off or spit out at you, you know, as long as you don't slice and dice it." He looked over at her with a smile. "Here, I hope you like peanut butter and jelly!" Crystal unwrapped one of the sandwiches, then took one of his arms. "This might make it easier," she whispered while she stuck the sandwich on one of the blades of his hand. "Go ahead. Try it."

Edward lifted the sandwich to inspect it for a moment. Then, ever so slowly, he drew it to his mouth and took a bite. Crystal looked on hopefully. "Is it good?"

"Mhmm!" Edward mumbled between bites. He inhaled the sandwich within minutes, to Crystal's surprise. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad my sandwich skills are that good! I'll keep that in mind."

"Thank you, Crystal," Edward said.

"What are friends for, Edward?" Crystal smiled.

"Friends?" He seemed confused by the word.

"Yes, we're friends right? Like you and Grandma were friends. I don't have very many and well, I think you're the best one I've got."

"We're friends. I like that." Edward smiled brighter this time. Crystal couldn't figure it out but every time he smiled, she felt something flutter in her stomach. She felt like a new person. That she belonged here.

"Me too, Edward." They were silent for a while, just staring at each other. It was kind of like they were having their own conversation through their eyes. Crystal remembered that her Grandma told her how shy and quiet Edward was. That he never had much to say. Crystal wasn't used to talking so much herself.

"Oh, I made you something," Edward said, breaking the long silence. Crystal's eyebrows raised.

"Really? What is it?" Edward stood back up and walked over to a very dirty fireplace. There were torn pictures and paper articles scattered about on the floor around it. Crystal watched him curiously while he bent over and picked something up from inside it. Whatever it was sparkled like a prism as he brought it back over. "Wow..." She gasped. Carefully sitting on his blades was a snow globe. "Edward, how did you make this? I mean..." Crystal bit her lip at the awkward question. Edward only smiled as he bent over for her to take her gift.

"It was unfinished, like me. I found it one day and thought after I fixed it, that you might like it," Edward spoke casually. Crystal's heart jumped in hr chest when she saw that inside the globe were two girls. They were holding hands and dancing in snowy grass. One was a little taller than the other and both had long hair. It was obvious that the figures were of her and her grandmother. Crystal shook the globe and watched the bits of false snow flutter about the two glass girls. "See, now both you and Kim can dance in the snow whenever you like." Crystal felt tears form around her eyes.

"Edward...it's so beautiful...thank you!" She exclaimed and jumped to her feet. She grasped his chest tightly, taking him off guard. He gasped in surprise as she buried her head in his leather chest. Then, slowly, he rested his arms along her shoulders.

"What are friends for?" he repeated her earlier statement with a smug tone.


	4. Lovers

As the weeks passed, a little routine formed for Crystal and Edward. On the days that Shannon had practice, Crystal would come baring gifts for Edward. He would listen to her as she told him about her family, her days at school, and her dreams of the future. He seemed attentive and interested in anything she had to say. But he always got a little sad whenever she mentioned her grandmother. He asked about her from time to time; who she married, how many children did she have, what she did for a job, if she was happy. Crystal could tell that Edward missed the outside world. But at least for the few hours they spent together, Crystal knew they made each other happy.

Time was drawing closer to Christmas. And soon, school would end for the holiday vacation. This excited and worried Crystal. Her mother was going to actually be home for a part of it. This was going to make things very awkward for her and Shannon. Her mother, when she _was_ home, barely spoke to them. She was like a zombie, only eating and going to the bathroom when she really needed to. If asked why, she just gave the excuse that there was a big sale she needed to prep for and that she couldn't be disturbed. But this could be good as well, because Crystal could sneak out and be with Edward more than just once every week or two.

"Hey freak-show, going to the circus for Christmas vacation?" One of the many jocks at her school teased as she left for her jeep on the last day of classes. She ignored his remark, like she did everyone else's. "Hey, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you." The guy sounded rougher. Crystal opened the jeep door and got inside quickly. He slapped his hand against the window of her door and gave her a mean face. His eyes were dark with anger, and his greasy blonde hair hung over his green eyes. "What's wrong, you don't like guys? You a dyke whore?" He snarled. Crystal stared blankly ahead of her and put her keys in the wheel and put pressure on the gas pedal. "I think I have the best Christmas present for you, freak-show. Have a good vacation." His smile was unsettling. It held a secret that made her stomach turn. But she drove so fast away from him, it left her little time to dwell on it.

The snow fell heavily today. It was almost white-out conditions. But it really didn't matter. Crystal always liked winter the best. She enjoyed how something so simple made the world look so pretty. And regardless of what science said, she always believed that Edward made it snow. That he was the reason why it made the world beautiful. He himself was the magic that created it. On her way home, she stopped at a gas station and picked up two cups of hot chocolate. With a smile, she pulled the hood closer against her head and she ducked back into her jeep. All that she could see of herself in her mirror were some lose strands of red hair fighting against the white melting on her grey hoodie.

Parking in her usual spot was more difficult this time around. Crystal could barely catch where the cobblestone was. But she only missed the gate by a few feet, so she hustled her way though the falling snow and headed into the castle with the hot chocolate. Though the castle itself was drafty and probably colder than it was outside, it always felt warmer to her. The castle itself welcomed her in each time she visited. As she ascended the familiar staircase, a strange noise caught her attention. Like a screeching in the distance. _I wonder what that is..._she thought as she turned towards the front doors.

"Crystal...?" Edward's voice rang from above. Crystal shrugged off the noise and grinned. She strolled up the rest of the stairs to be greeted by a very happy Edward.

"Hello, Edward. I thought I would bring you something warm to drink..." Crystal trailed off at the beautiful sight before her. He was standing below the broken hole in the roof and had snow falling around him. The snow was sparkling all around him, contrasting with his black "skin". His pale face almost matched the snow itself, and the snow that fell in front of him reflected against his eyes. Flakes melted along the blades of his scissors and dripped onto the wood beside his feet. The scene was being processed so slowly in her mind that she could almost count each and every flake that fell around him._ He's like an angel..._she thought in awe. He stepped away from the snow and approached her.

"Something warm? What is it?" He asked in his usual curious tone of voice. Crystal fell back to reality. She smiled and pulled out a straw, popped the top of the coffee lid and handed it to Edward.

"Hot chocolate." When he sipped it, his eyes grew wide and he turned his head. His tongue popped out while a rather unusual sucking noise erupted from him. "Edward? Are you alright?" Crystal asked with worry.

"My tongue hurts..." He replied.

"Oh! It's still really hot. I'm sorry, Edward. I should've checked." She laughed at his scrunched-up facial expression.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your face. You look so silly, I can't help it." Her laughter grew louder. After staring at her for a moment, Edward started to copy her. But his laugh was awkward. "It's okay to laugh Edward. Just do what comes naturally," she said through her own chuckles. Their laughs filled the room, flowing out into the open wintery air. It was nice to laugh again. Edward always made her feel so at peace. It was nice to be able to be herself around him.

"I like it." Edward said after a while. "It feels good."

"That's what laughter is supposed to do." Crystal gazed up at the hole in the roof with a sigh. "You know, we should fix this up so you don't turn into Frosty the snowman in here."

"Who?"

"Never mind. I'll see if there isn't something we could hang or post up here temporarily." Crystal walked over to the snowy area as a strong wind spiraled downwards, blowing the hood off her head. A second gust that was even stronger hit and she fell backwards with a gasp. Her eyes closed tightly as she prepared to hit the wood. But she didn't. Edward's cool chest stopped her and held her in place.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked with worry.

"Yes...I'm okay...that wind was really strong..." Crystal turned around and gazed up into Edward's loving eyes. She became speechless as she stared into them. Slowly, she closed her eyes and pressed up on her feet, inching towards his lips with her's.

"I...I can't..." Edward uttered. Crystal opened her eyes just as their faces were inches apart. His breath smells like lilies. It struck a strange thought in her mind. Maybe her grandmother wanted her to come here; to protect him from the harshness of the world.

"It's okay, Edward. I'll never hurt you," Crystal murmured. Edward gazed back into her eyes for a long moment. Crystal took no time to hesitate any longer and pressed her lips against his. The falling snow above them melted rapidly on her blushing cheeks. Her arms roamed his upper back, pressing him closer to her. He was very still from being so uneasy. Crystal should've felt the same. This was her first real kiss. And it felt so natural. As if all those dreams she had were leading her up to this. She forgot to breathe. Edward pulled away to catch his own breath and gawked at Crystal in bewilderment. She could only stare back with her blue eyes. There was so much to say. So many thoughts and feelings...but Crystal couldn't find her voice.

"I'll never hurt you, Crystal." Edward said flatly, making Crystal blush bright red. She felt the twitching of his scissor blades against her hair. It tickled a little.

_You may not be finished. You may be different and unable to touch me with human fingers, but holding me as simply as this is good enough. You're more human to me than anyone else I ever met._

Suddenly, Crystal's pocket started to vibrate. Edward shivered a little in surprise. He let go of Crystal and watched her as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's from Shannon. She needs me to pick her up from a friend's house. I need to go..." The frown forming on Edward's face was heart-breaking. "I promise to come back as soon as I can." Her lips pecked his quickly and she hugged him tightly.

"I'll be waiting," Edward whispered. Crystal replied with a smile and dashed from the lofty room. As she descended the staircase, her heart did flips inside of her.

The snow had eased by the time she got outside. The wind died down while the snow slowed down to a light drizzle. She was able to find her way through the garden and down the trail to her jeep with little problem. A pair of tire tracks that seemed fresh sat beside her jeep.

_Was there a car here recently?_ Crystal thought nervously. Her cell started vibrating again and she groaned, getting into her car. "I'm hurrying as fast as I can, Shannon! Jeez!" Her jeep slowly took off into the white roads of the neighborhood, creating tracks in the newly-laid snow.


	5. Enemies

"Hey, Mom! Welcome home!" Shannon chirped happily as her mother walked through the door. Crystal turned from the tv to give her a small smile. Their mother had dyed-blonde hair that was held up against the back of her head with a clip. The front was cut diagonally so she had hanging strands for bangs. Her eyes were green and looked very aged. She held a pile of papers in her arms, with her purse dangling against her elbow.

"Oh, hello, Shay..." Their mother seemed exhausted. She slumped into a chair without giving a hug to Shannon, who seemed looking forward to one.

_She still expects Mom to be normal. How can she be like that? Mom hasn't acknowledged our existence for a year,_ Crystal thought.

"How long you gonna be home this time, Mom?" Crystal blurted out with a bitterness in her tone. Her mother glanced at her with an unreadable expression.

"The company's having a holiday party at city hall tomorrow night, then I've been called into an emergency trip to Boston in a couple days..."

"What?! You won't be here for Christmas?!" Shannon growled, betrayed. "You can't miss Christmas with us, Mom!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the job. You'll do fine without me." Their mother sighed heavily and picked up her things, going up to her bedroom. Crystal's hands were at her sides, balling into fists. Shannon started to sob.

_Why couldn't life just be simple? I'm not asking for much._ _Just for my family to be happy. So I can be free of it all._ Crystal had to fight back stray tears.

The next day, Crystal decided to visit Edward. Her heart felt so heavy and she didn't want to be home. Shannon would be at a sleepover with some girlfriends and her mother had that company party, so she would be free to stay with him all night if she wanted to. As she drove towards the castle, her heartbeat accelerated. She replayed her kiss with Edward in her mind; how sweet and soft his lips were, even through the chapped skin. At her side was a square box, covered in shimmering green wrapping and a single silver bow.

"Edward, I have a Christmas gift for you!" Crystal cried out through the spacious rooms of the castle. She skipped up the stairs and stopped at the top to catch her breath. His innocent face gazed on from the corner of the loft, where his blanket and pillow lay. Crystal pulled her free hair from her face and took a deep breath. "It isn't much, but I think you'll like it." Edward's face lit up as she sat beside him. He moved his arms into his lap; the blades twitched as usual. "Go ahead, open it."

He carefully slipped a blade underneath the bow and snipped it off. It grazed across the top of the paper and it fell off elegantly. One of his smaller blades poked into the box a little and pulled it back up, which opened the box. Inside were two items: a bottle of strange liquid, and a necklace. Edward pulled up the silver chain and twirled around the object that hung from it. There was a dog tag, with a pair of scissors etched into one side, and butterflies on the other side. "It's really simple. I had it made for you about a week ago. It means that even if you have danger attached to you, you're not dangerous yourself. The butterflies are your gentle soul and kindness." Crystal blushed as she explained.

"It's very pretty. Thank you." Edward gave her a radiant smile and lifted the necklace above it head. The chain was long enough that when he pulled it over his hair, it fell around his neck easily.

"It suits you well," Crystal complimented. She reached into the box, her fingers lightly picking up the bottle. "And this is a special kind of solution that will help clean up those hands of your's."

"Clean?" Edward looked at his blades in puzzlement.

"See how they're rusty in a lot of spots? You could hurt yourself if it got any worse." Crystal pulled out a handkerchief from her pants pocket. "Give me one of your hands, please."

Edward watched on in wonder while Crystal dabbed the solution onto the cloth and cautiously rubbed it along the sides of the blades. The rust disappeared almost immediately. "See, isn't that stuff great?" Crystal was impressed with herself. She did his other hand and grinned when finished. "You look brand new."

Edward glanced over at Crystal with longing. A few rays of dying sunlight ran over her red hair, making it glow as if it were fire. Her eyes felt lost in his as her cheeks burned with heat. Edward closed his eyes and leaned over, kissing Crystal softly on her lips.

"I don't know who's freakier. You, or that garbage heap you're sucking face with!" A sinister voice cooed from across the room. Crystal's eyes were wide as they shot open and looked to see three large teenaged boys staring at them.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, filled with both rage and fear.

"You're a dumb bitch, you know that? We followed you here yesterday to see why you were in such a hurry. Now I see...to suck face with a freak in a costume." One of the jocks chuckled. The blonde who spoke to her the day before stared at her and then at Edward for a moment, as if contemplating something.

"What's the plan, Joe?" The third jock asked.

Crystal glanced over at Edward. His eyes were fixed on the main guy. His lips shrunk into a sour expression. Joe grinned.

"I think we should pull off that fucked up costume and see just how freaky he is," he said with a sinister growl. "Then teach miss bitch here a lesson for driving off while I was talking to her." Joe motioned towards the belt on his pressed blue jeans. Crystal gasped in horror when she realized just what he meant.

Edward stood up. Crystal bit her lip in fear.

"What, you want a piece of me, asshole?" Joe sneered. Edward took a step forward. "I could kick your ass within 2 shots." Edward turned, raising his hands into the light. The metal sparkled brilliantly against the reflection of the dying light.

"Hey Joe...those don't look too fake to me..." One of the guys said.

"They're not. They're real and he can kill if you. So get out of here before it's too late," Crystal pleaded. "Just leave us alone!"

"Oh, right. Like I'd believe that bullshit, Freak-show," Joe smirked. "Get them."

The two other boys ran after Edward as Joe rushed to Crystal. Crystal screeched as she felt herself get pushed onto the bed, with Joe on top of her. "Oh don't act all fucking innocent, Bitch. You know you want it." Crystal struggled against his heavy body and saw beyond his shoulder.

Edward was trying not to hurt the two others. One was clawing at his back for a zipper while the other was taunting Edward.

"Edward!" Crystal screamed as she felt her shirt get ripped off, exposing her bra. "No! Stop!"

Joe was groaning in triumph. Crystal was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Didn't I tell you I had the perfect Christmas present for you?" Joe murmured as he tried to pull off his belt.

A loud grumble from behind them disrupted Joe's attempt. One of the other jocks screamed. Crystal turned her shivering head and saw two blades piercing one of the jock's bodies. Joe got off of Crystal in shock. Edward's face was hard and showed no emotion.

"Fuck! They're real! Gabe! Oh shit!" The other jock cried out, still in shock. Edward pulled out his blades and blood covered the floor as Gabe's body fell limp on top if it. Crystal scrambled to her feet, holding her shirt over her chest.

"Edward..."

"Joe, let's get the fuck out of here!" The free jock said. Joe was still in shock, but complied. He ran off behind the other jock.

"You fucking murderer! I'll skin you for this! Just you wait!" Joe's voice rang from downstairs. Edward stared down at the fresh corpse and then walked hastily over to Crystal. His eyes were full of worry.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, looking her over. Crystal was shaking still. Between the over abundance of fear and the incredible cold that now stabbed at her skin...

She gazed up at him and started to cry, leaning her head against his chest.

"Oh Edward...I'm so sorry. I didn't know...I got you into so much trouble..." Her muffled voice sobbed. "I didn't want to hurt you, ever." She felt his scissors gently rest on the back of her head in comfort. She turned her head slowly so she could breathe. "We need to get you out of here. Joe will probably get the police and bring them here, and who knows what they will do to you!"

Edward was silent.

Crystal looked up at his face and frowned. His eyes said it all. She remembered the story her grandmother told her. They had to fake his death just to free him from before. The entire town...a ferocious mob...how could they escape it again?

"The basement." Edward's voice was very soft.

"What?" Crystal sniffled. Edward glanced down at her with his darkened eyes.

"Downstairs, there is a hidden door that no one can see. It leads to the basement. Is that safe?" he asked her. Crystal thought a moment. They really had no time for any other option.

"Perfect! Come on, they can be here any minute!" Crystal grabbed his arm and lifted it over her head. She pulled on him as they rushed down the stairs. Edward then led her to a back corner of one of the work areas that his inventor had to have used. He lifted one of his blades and touched a crack in some of the stone wall. Crystal heard mechanisms moving from behind, and some of the wood beneath them shifted away, revealing a door. Crystal bent down and opened the latch.

Edward walked down the stairs first, with Crystal not far behind. There was a very dim grey light that revealed mostly shadows and spider webs. Crystal noticed a lot of strange tools hanging on the walls leading down to the basement. "What is this?"

"I was born down here," Edward said.

The stairs ended and Crystal saw a long wooden table not too far from them. Various books were scattered across of it, along with a large canvas standing beside it. There was a drawing on the canvas...a finished representation of Edward. Crystal turned around and saw even more tools and machinery. The dust was immense and the room seemed like it hd not been used in a century.

"Are you going to be alright down here?" Worry filled her.

"Are you going to be alright, Crystal?" Edward answered with a question of his own. Crystal's heart melted. Even when being hunted, he cared more about others than himself. She could only smile and look at him.

"I will be when you are safe. I'll try and cool everyone up there and keep them from finding you."

"Be careful."

"Edward...I'm sorry..." Crystal frowned with guilt. She hugged him tightly.

"I'm not," he replied gingerly.

"I love you, Edward Scissorhands. I promise to keep you safe."

"I love you, too." Edward's voice shook as he said the words. Crystal pecked him on the cheek quickly before running back up the stairs and shutting the door. The cold didn't bother her anymore. She had bigger problems to face. She turned to look out the window. The snow had died. And so had the sunlight.

This night was going to be a long one.


	6. Endings

Luckily for Crystal, the night was young yet. No one was home, some she was able to get in and change her clothes with ease. Her fingers still shook as she put on a sweatshirt and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stared at her reflection in her mirror and sighed. In the corner of her eyes, she saw the snow globe that Edward had given her, sitting on a shelf behind her.

_Grandma...what should I do? I don't know how to save Edward. Those guys are going to come back and hurt him somehow...I don't have any power myself._

Crystal walked over to the snow globe and picked it up. She tipped it over, watching the snow fall around her and her grandmother. A peculiar thought came to mind as she watched. The thought expanded into an idea. A good...no...great idea. She smiled and put the globe back onto the shelf. _I know what I can do. I know it will work. It must work!_ But she had no time to waste. Grabbing a piece of paper, Crystal scribbled something quickly and taped it to the desk in her room. Sirens rang out in the far distance as she grabbed the supplies she would need and dashed out of her house in a rush.

She made her way back to Edward's castle. It was silent outside of the sirens that billowed nearby. She had to get there before anyone else. There was no telling what anyone would do. Even if they couldn't find Edward, she would be placed in jail. And that wasn't going to happen. She had to do something drastic. A twinge of guilt nibbled at her as she thought through her plan. No doubt it would have it's consequences. But for once, Crystal was going to think of her own happiness.

This time, the teen drove right through the gate. She drove through the trail and into the garden, parking behind the giant plant structures in the back. Her feet carried her whimsically up the staircase where the corpse of Gabe still was. Her stomach churned as the intense smell of iron from the puddle of blood. Crystal tried her best to ignore it and took out a jug from the bag she held at her side. Without hesitation she opened the container and poured the thick liquid around the wood. As she ran back down the stairs, she let the liquid pour behind her.

Crystal took a deep breath as she pressed the area that Edward had on the wall and opened the secret passage. "Edward?" She called down the staircase leading to the basement.

"Crystal? Why are you still here?"

"Come up, I have an idea. We're getting out of here."

His angelic face appeared from within the darkness. The sirens were getting louder.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked as he walked up. She took a hold of his arm and pulled him behind her.

"Just follow me. We don't have much time left."

"You have no time left." Joe's voice growled. Crystal turned around in terror to see Joe with a pistol in his hand. "You killed Gabe, you whore. You fucking killed him. You and that fucked up pile of garbage." His eyes were almost red with rage. Crystal felt her spine tingle involuntarily. Now, instead of sirens ringing outside, voices started piling up and filling the air.

"No..." Crystal bit her lip.

"I wanted to have the satisfaction of killing you both before the cops. Take the life right out of you, like you fuckers did to Gabe." Joe started to grin. His face was more sinister than any horror movie villain Crystal had seen in movies. She didn't know what to do. Her eyes fell to the floor and caught site of where her trail of gasoline had ended. If she could just get to it and light it in time...

Without warning, Edward broke free of her hold. "Hold it right there, fucker. Don't. Even. Move." Joe said, now pointing the gun at Edward. Edward froze in his place beside Crystal. "Not even your fucked up hands can save you from this." Crystal glanced at Edward as sweat started falling down the sides of her face. Or was it tears? She was too scared to check.

"You were going to hurt Crystal." Edward's voice was blunt and stern. It caught both Crystal and Joe off guard. "I will not let you do that again." Edward flung his hand up. Joe positioned the gun and pulled the trigger, aiming right for Edward's face.

"Edward!" Crystal screamed. Again, time seemed to slow down. Seconds felt like minutes as what happened next processed in her head.

Edward's hand moved slowly downward, blocking his face and deflecting the bullet. Crystal's head turned slowly to see the burning in his eyes as he ran towards Joe. Joe's face changed from one of wickedness to pure panic. His eyes grew wide and his smile fell. Crystal could see his whole body shaking.

He kept firing the gun.

Once. Twice. Three times. Edward's head ducked the first two.

As the third bullet fired, Crystal saw Edward's hand disappear into Joe's chest. It was like a magic trick gone terribly wrong. She screamed and ducked onto the floor as the third bullet flew her way, landing in the cobblestone wall. When she lifted her head, she saw blood pouring out of Joe's mouth. His screams became gurgles as he slumped onto the floor, similar to Gabe. Edward pulled out his hand and turned to Crystal. His eyes held little remorse for what he had just done. The voices outside grew louder, more frantic. Crystal pulled out a lighter from her back pocket and smiled at Edward.

"Time to go," was all she could manifest. Flipping up the cover, she created flames and threw the lighter on the floor near them. A trail of flames lit up within seconds, running around the room and up the wide staircase. "Is there a back way out?"

Edward was staring at the flames, almost in mourning. Crystal had to shake him before he would respond.

"A side door to the garden." He turned and pointed to the glass door. Crystal smiled.

"Let's go then," she said and ran towards the door. "Edward?" She uttered when she realized he wasn't following her.

"My home is dying," Edward whispered. Crystal ran back to him and noticed the pain in his face.

"It's the only way, Edward. Don't worry. We will find a better home. One that won't be so cold and lonely."

He finally glanced at her with his dark, beautiful eyes. Slowly, he nodded. Crystal took his arm, pulling on him gently. The two got to the door in haste. Smoke poured down the staircase behind them. Wood began to fall as the flames spread. Crystal opened the door, pulled Edward out, and shut it quickly. She scanned the immediate area to see where they were. Red and blue lights sparkled like stars through the oncoming snow. "My jeep isn't far from here. I think we can make it before they see us," Crystal assessed. Edward only nodded blankly.

She ran through the snow, catching sight of her jeep behind the plants. A mass of people were forming at the front of the castle. It looked like the entire town was coming. Suddenly, Crystal felt her pocket vibrate. "Come on, it's not far," she said to Edward and made a run for her jeep. He followed behind her.

Crystal camouflaged herself behind the various sculptures in the side of the garden, gesturing Edward to come when it was safe. To her astonishment, She saw her mother near the front of the mob. And she was crying.

"If my husband was alive, he would've gotten them out by now!" She sobbed.

Shannon was next to her, pressing buttons on her cell phone frantically. Crystal realized that it was her sister trying to get a hold of her and she pulled out her cell phone. With a sigh, she opened it and texted something quickly before closing the phone and throwing it in the opposite direction.

"Why did you do that?" Edward whispered into her ear. She turned to him and smiled.

"To set myself free," she replied. "The jeep is right there. Come on."

Crystal held her breath as she sprinted across to where her jeep was. Firemen were trying to break down the main doors to the castle. She got to her side of the jeep and opened the door. She turned to get Edward to follow and saw that he was frozen in place. Smoke was seeping out of all the windows now. Screams erupted from the crowd as the flames crawled across the roof of the castle. "Edward!" She cried out as quietly as she could. When he turned his head, she saw the horrible sadness in his eyes. She went back to him and grabbed his arm.

"Maybe I should stay," he said. "I belong here."

"No...you belong with someone who is happy...somewhere you can be free from all this. I won't let you die here." He looked at her with a frown. "Please, before they see us..." Crystal tugged his arm once again. He gazed into her hair and stared at the tears that fell down the sides of her cheeks.

"I want to be happy with you."

"Good. Then let's make that happen," Crystal said. She let go of him and he followed her to the jeep. As they got into the jeep, they could hear the firemen finally get the front doors open. The crowd screamed and groaned in horror. _I hope someday you can forgive me, Shay,_ she thought to herself as she turned on the car. Her foot pressed the gas petal strongly, propelling the jeep at full speed through the plant sculpture. People screamed and ran to the sides as the jeep sped downwards. It was obvious that the main trail would be impossible to get through. Crystal saw fire trucks and police cars lining up into the garden behind the crowds of people. She sped around the garden to see the face of her mother among the chaos. Her mother stared into her eyes for a brief second. And in that one second, there was understanding. For the first time in over a year, she truly saw her daughter.

"Is there a back way out?" Crystal asked Edward.

"Behind the house. A trail that leads to the back of the town."

"Great," she said frantically and turned the jeep with all the force she could muster. The jeep made a loud noise as it turned around. Crystal grumbled as she tried not to hit anyone in the process. Edward held his arms between his legs as hard as he could so he wouldn't accidently hurt himself or Crystal. She drove back to where the jeep was parked and sped through the back end of the garden. There was a metal gate similar to the front one. There were chains across them, making her frown. "Hold on, Edward!" She cried out. She closed her eyes, ready to run through the gate.

The gate broke much more easily than Crystal anticipated. But the rust made them loose and they fell like they were parts of a toy fence. There was no visible trail, but Crystal could see the back end of town not too far away. The snow made it harder to get down. The jeep bounced and shook as it made its way down. Crystal drove onto a neighborhood road. Everyone was gone. The homes were deserted along with the streets.

"Where are we going to go?" Edward asked. Crystal turned to him, a smile growing on her face.

"Anywhere we want to go, Edward. The world is very big; much bigger than your home. We will find someplace that we can be together and not have to hide." Edward's face lit up a little.

"I like the sound of that." he said.

Crystal opened up the glove box to pull out her snow globe. She put it between them, in one of the wide cup holders.

"I like it too, Edward." She said happily. The snow globe shook as she drove._ We're going to dance, Grandma. Edward and I will dance in the snow forever._


End file.
